Eventyr
by Azturial
Summary: Porque Dinamarca tiene tantas facetas como un arco iris, todo depende desde dónde se vea. Drabbles y viñetas con relación a Dinamarca. "Porque de todas las cosas que amaba, ella sería por siempre su favorita. Su Sirenita."
1. Soledad

**Claim**: Dinamarca + Nórdicos  
**Tabla**: Arco Iris, de musa_hetaliana en LJ  
**Género**: Drama/Family  
**Advertencias**: Creo que ninguna D: Algo dramático.  
**  
**

* * *

− Me he quedado solo.

¿Quién lo creería? Él, que alguna vez tuvo todo el poder en sus manos, el señor de Europa del Norte, ahora se queda solo y debilitado, tan sólo con su hacha como compañía. Suelta una risita incrédula, rasgada por el dolor que guarda dentro, muy dentro de si. Se ha acabado el dulce cuento de hadas; ha terminado como la sirenita, acariciando los pies de lo que más ama, convertido en espuma.

Primero se había ido Suecia, arrastrando con él a Finlandia. No, no tenía caso mentir. Finlandia también se había ido por su propio pie, huyendo de él. Lo sabía, y no era que le importara mucho. Suecia no era el compañero perfecto, y Finlandia… bueno, Finlandia hacía siempre un desastre en la cocina, y algunas cosas muy raras.

_(Crack.)  
(Crack.)_

Después se había ido Noruega. De nuevo con Suecia. Ese maldito individuo de lentes y gabardina, que de pronto aparecía y le quitaba partes de él, lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Berwald se había merecido la negativa de Noruega, su rechazo de primera mano. Por eso no importaba que su pequeño no hubiera regresado con él, no importaba que le hubiera rechazado (_a él… ¡a él!_) y luego hubiera aceptado algo de ayuda de Suecia.

_(Crack.)_

Y ahora Islandia. Todavía puede escuchar los chillidos de su pingüino, ese que tanto le gustaba perseguir por la casa (porque era la única forma en que conseguía que Islandia se dignara a hablarle). Se ha ido pacíficamente, aprovechando que el danés estaba débil porque Alemania le tenía bajo su dominio. Pero no le importa, si le importara no habría escrito ese telegrama, felicitándolo por su libertad.

_(Crack.)_

_"No importa", _piensa, mientras levanta la mirada y observa ese color celeste encima de él, tan perfecto y radiante. Sonríe de la misma forma: perfecta y radiante. Porque las nubes pueden cubrir su territorio y tapar ese hermoso cielo, pero no quitarán su sonrisa.

_(En ese momento se despedaza por dentro y sangra; porque cada herida le escose y le quema en lo más hondo. Porque su sonrisa está vacía y sus ojos no tienen vida. Porque ya no es el mismo Dinamarca de antes, ese que se podía reflejar en la infinidad azul celeste y era feliz._

_Porque está solo, sin su familia; sin esos cuatro chicos, y no tan chicos, tan diferentes entre si que le hacían disfrutar la vida._

_Y eso es lo que más le duele.)_

_

* * *

_

_¿Reviews? 8D_


	2. Imposible

**Claim.-** Dinamarca/Noruega  
**Tabla.-** Arco Iris, de Musa Hetaliana en LJ  
**Prompt.-** #5 – Verde  
**Advertencias.-** Nope.

* * *

− Oh, _mon ami_, eso fue encantador. − Francia respiró en su oído y el danés sólo se rió estruendosamente, sin importarle la cercanía.

− Ya lo sé, ¡todo en mí es encantador!− Contestó, dando un paso hacia el porche de su casa y separándose fácilmente del abrazo en el que el francés le tenía sujeto. Francis le miró con picardía y le lazó un beso mientras se alejaba de nuevo. Dinamarca sólo sonrió, negó con la cabeza, divertido, y observó mientras la helada noche se tragaba a su aliado.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y constató que, evidentemente, era muy tarde. Las tres de la mañana no eran exactamente una buena hora para llegar a casa. Se encogió de hombros y deslizó la llave por la cerradura, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Pero, como todos sabemos, nada sale nunca como se desea, así que la puerta emitió un horrible rechinido al abrirse. Seguro era cosa de Islandia, con su presencia en la casa las cosas siempre estaban húmedas… Miró a ambos lados antes de entrar sigilosa y dramáticamente por la puerta, dejando su hacha recargada en la pared del vestíbulo y quitándose la gabardina antes incluso de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, pudo ver –y vaya que le sorprendió, sin duda alguna− una tenue luz que llegaba desde la sala, tímida y titilante. Claro, cuando se acercó a ver lo que sucedía, pudo constatar que aquel que estaba en la habitación no era, en definitiva, ni tímido ni titilante.

− ¡Noru, qué sorpresa que estés aquí…!− Comenzó el danés con alegría, acercándose al sillón donde Noruega estaba sentado, leyendo un libro.

− Son las tres de la mañana.− Fue lo único que dijo, sin siquiera despegar la vista de su lectura. Bueno, lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado leyendo; a decir verdad, no había podido pasar de las primeras dos líneas desde hacía varias horas.

Dinamarca rió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su Noru estaba enfadado, y eso era en definitiva malo.

− Pues verás, tuve una discusión con Iván, las de siempre en estos tiempos, ya sabes, y después… ehm… fuimos a un… bar…− Titubeó en la última parte, sabiendo que a Noruega le molestaba su _sano_ hábito con la bebida. Se preparó para la mirada amenazadora y la frase que últimamente había estado escuchando mucho: "_Nunca dejaré que Islandia se vuelva a acercar a ti."_

− ¿_Fuimos_?− Los nudillos de Noruega se crisparon un poco más, y Dinamarca quedó completamente descolocado con la pregunta.

− Eh… sí, Francia y yo, ya sabes, soy su aliado y eso…− Dijo con tono jocoso, dejándose caer junto a él en el sillón, alegre de no haber sido "golpeado" por los amigos imaginarios de su compañero (aunque se preguntaba cómo era que Noruega podía hacer que los golpes se sintieran tan reales…).

El ceño de Noruega se frunció otro milímetro, molesto en grado sumo. ¿Cómo es que el danés no entendía que si se había quedado despierto hasta las tres de la mañana no había sido porque adorara madrugar? ¿Cómo hacerle entender, sin tener que decirlo, que la escena que había visto desde la ventana –a Francia abrazándolo con toda la confianza de el mundo y a Dinamarca riéndose como idiota− no le había gustado en lo más mínimo, y que había hecho que se le formara un nudo en la garganta?

Nada, su orgullo era demasiado grande, pero la idiotez del otro seguro lo superaba con creces.

− Ya veo.− Dijo con voz seca, cerrando el libro de golpe y levantándose de la misma manera.− En ese caso, me iré a dormir, no sea que estorbe en tu alianza.

− Noru, ¿me dijiste…− Dinamarca lo miraba con la boca abierta, contando con los dedos. El aludido le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero se detuvo a medio camino hacia las escaleras.− dieciséis palabras seguidas? ¿A mi?

Escuchó un bufido enojado y los pasos del noruego subiendo las escaleras, desapareciendo en cuanto se escuchó la puerta cerrarse casi de un golpe. Dinamarca se quedó sentado en la sala, en la misma posición en la que le había dejado, pensando en la extraña reacción del noruego.

Y entonces se hizo la luz en su cabeza.

No… no era posible. No, de verdad, ¡no era posible! Noruega no podía estar… _celoso_, ¿verdad? ¡Es decir, siempre lo golpeaba e intentaba estrangularlo cada que se metía sigilosamente en su cama a mitad de la noche! Se levantó y se volvió a sentar al instante siguiente. Era casi físicamente imposible que Noruega estuviera celoso, pero… ¡Bah! Al diablo con la lógica, no era su estilo.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró de golpe en el cuarto del menor, causando que éste le lanzara un peligroso proyectil –que en realidad era una almohada- a la cara, que él esquivó, por supuesto.

− Eres tan molesto.− Le reprochó Noruega, para después girarse y darle la espalda. Dinamarca, con una sonrisa tan feliz que era casi aterradora, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, desplazando a su legítimo dueño a un pequeño espacio.

− Noru~…− Canturreó bajito, sin quitar su sonrisa.

− …

− ¿Estás celoso?− Preguntó sin rodeos, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver la cara de Noruega en ese momento. Bueno… quizá no, conociéndolo, no habría siquiera pestañeado.

− No.− Escuchó, y eso disminuyó un poco su sonrisa, pero sólo por un instante.

− Vamos, yo sé que estás verde de celos.− Le picó con un dedo la espalda mientras decía eso, causando que el noruego se incorporara, apresara su mano con determinación y le mirara con ojos serios.

− He dicho no.

El danés hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Su pequeño Noru estaba muy tenso, lo podía notar en la forma en que cuadraba sus hombros y en cómo apretaba casi imperceptiblemente su mandíbula.

− Bueno, aunque no lo estés, te contaré el motivo de mi discusión con Rusia~− Canturreó alegremente.

− No quiero escucharla.− Dijo Noruega, pero no se acostó de nuevo.

− Pues que querían que me uniera a ellos en contra de Francis, ¡pero yo me enteré de una artimaña muy sucia!− Comenzó a contar él, ignorándolo.− ¿Puedes creer que ese idiota de Suecia quiere que te mudes con él para que ocupes el lugar de Tino? Sólo por eso aceptó aliarse con Iván, ese rastrero… ¡Imposible! ¡Si tengo que pelear para evitar que te vayas con él, ten por seguro que eso haré!

Dinamarca sonrió cuando vio a Noruega relajando sus hombros y agachando la vista. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo, de esos que reservaba solamente para él.

− Eres un idiota.− Escuchó que le decía Noruega.− El más idiota.

El danés soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros, para después apretarlo con más fuerza hacia si. Sí, era el más idiota, pensó Noruega, pero tal vez ese era su encanto.

**

* * *

Notas históricas: **

Cuando Francia, durante las guerras Napoleónicas, atacó Rusia en 1812, los rusos se aliaron a la Gran Bretaña. Suecia también se incorporó a esa alianza, con la promesa de obtener Noruega en compensación por la pérdida de Finlandia, anexada a Rusia en 1809. Rusia intentó convencer a Dinamarca de aliarse, pero Dinamarca se negó por la posición rusa sobre Noruega. Así, Federico VI (rey de Dinamarca) permaneció como uno de los últimos aliados de Napoleón.

_¿Reviews? 83_


	3. Quizá

**Claim:** Dinamarca/Suecia**  
Tabla:** Arco Iris**  
Prompt:** #1 – Rojo**  
Género:** Drama… ¿romance? Es algo raro D:**  
Advertencias:** Puede que algo de OoC *se golpea contra la pared* Orz, nunca he escrito de esta pareja. Perdón si lo hay, siempre me imaginé a un Den más agresivo con Su, a diferencia de con Noruega, por ejemplo. No sé, tratando de ver quién tiene el control.**  
Notas:** Encontré un video en Youtube sobre las guerras interminables entre daneses y suecos y dije… _"O_O Den y Su han peleado demasiado… en serio."_. La parte de la información fue tan lol, porque es muy Den/Su xD Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**Quizá**

El rojo domina tu vida. Tu bandera, tus creencias, tu ropa, tu historia. Porque tu historia está trazada con sangre: de los tuyos, de tus subordinados, de tus aliados, de tus enemigos.

De la _suya_, especialmente.

En ese momento lo miras. Es la primera vez que se ven desde hacía mucho —desde que se fue, para ser exactos—, y sigues con ese rencor dentro de ti, arañándote por dentro. Porque se fue, porque te traicionó. Porque quizá las cicatrices más recientes que ambos tienen en el cuerpo no estarían ahí si no fuera por su huída.

Por eso lo miras con odio y rencor, y él te responde con una mirada inexpresiva y fría.

_(Y odias que sea así. Quieres que te grite, que te odie, que te desprecie. No quieres serle indiferente, porque él no lo es para ti._

_Pero probablemente lo que más odias es que cuando se vuelve hacia el otro lado, desde donde un tímido finlandés te mira con duda y desconfianza, a sus ojos llega una chispa de cariño… una que no hay cuando te mira a ti.)_

—Suecia —espetas el nombre de su país con una sonrisa, pero con desprecio en cada sílaba.

Sostienes tu hacha tan fuerte que tus nudillos están completamente blancos, pero Berwald simplemente asiente con la cabeza raudamente.

—D'namarca —contesta sin emoción, y eso te crispa los nervios.

_(Tal vez porque sientes que eres el único al que le importa._

_Pero si sólo lo miraras fijamente y prestaras más atención, verías que el sueco está torciendo de manera casi imperceptible la boca, y que su mandíbula está tensa. Y tal vez, si pusieras mucha, mucha atención y te quedaras callado por un segundo, escucharías que su corazón late de forma irregular._

_Porque posiblemente esté más ansioso que tú.)_

La reunión empieza y tú no prestas atención. Sólo sonríes artificialmente —a pesar de que juras que nadie lo nota— y contestas con entusiasmo cuando el tono lo amerita.

En realidad estás viendo a Berwald —cosa que no admitirás, por supuesto—, que está junto a su autodenominada esposa en una actitud protectora. Y te molesta. Es inevitable, eres egoísta, caprichoso y terco, es tu personalidad. Por eso le echas la culpa al pequeño Tino, aunque una parte de ti sepa que él no tuvo mucho qué ver.

Porque sabes que fue tu culpa. Que fue tu maldito egoísmo lo que lo ahuyentó. Que es lo que ahuyenta a todos de tu lado.

Y en ese pequeño instante —por primera y única vez—, te preguntas si cambiando los años pasados las cosas serían diferentes. Si podrías cambiar la sangre, el dolor y el sufrimiento por algo más.

_(Porque tal vez si en lugar de todos esos_ "Vete a la mierda, bastardo"_ y _"Te mataré, imbécil"_ hubieras dicho lo que en realidad querías decir —esas dos palabras que por orgullo no dejas que salgan de tu boca—, todo hubiera sido diferente._

_Quizá el rojo no dominaría tu vida, quizá no verías sangre a cada paso que das, quizá la rabia no te nublaría los ojos. Quizá no llevarías el peso de miles de vidas innecesariamente perdidas en la espalda._

_Quizá.)_

La reunión ha terminado y tú no te das cuenta. Estás demasiado enfrascado en pensar en lo hubiera podido ser y no fue, aunque eso no quita la sonrisa que casi nunca se mueve de tu rostro. Y aunque sabes que ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, te carcome las entrañas.

_(Si hubieras continuado junto a él, ¿qué habría sucedido?)_

Levantas la mirada y observas cómo el sueco se acerca a la puerta, y en ese instante abres la boca. Porque sabes lo que hubiera sucedido de haberse quedado, y quieres que el otro lo recuerde.

—Pudimos haber conquistado el mundo, _Berwald_ —espetas su nombre con rencor, sonriendo de medio lado y mirando cómo se queda quieto un segundo—. Lo sabes. Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Y no te importa si la puerta se cierra de golpe, incluso sueltas una carcajada. Porque él te miró por un momento y descubriste esa chispa de fiereza y ambición que esconde dentro de sí.

Tal vez no todo está perdido. Pero ya no quieres estar mirando de nuevo hacia atrás.

* * *

_¿Reviews? 83_


	4. Galletas de Jengibre

**Claim:** Dinamarca&Islandia**  
****Prompt:** #7 - Violeta (No aparece, pero hace referencia a los ojos de Is :3)  
**Advertencias:** No estoy segura con Islandia, pero espero que no haya quedado OoC D:  
**Notas: **Estaba pensando en cómo habría sido la reacción de Islandia al ser separado de su hermano, así que me puse a escribir y terminé comiendo galletas danesas mientras lo hacía. Casi muero de risa cuando me di cuenta xDU Está desde el punto de vista de Islandia, pero de todos modos saca a notar una parte de Dinamarca, así que creo que cuenta para la tabla.

* * *

**Galletas de Jengibre**

Dinamarca le había dejado una pequeña caja en la mesa antes de irse, llevándose todo el ruido y las risas estruendosas con él.

Se acercó a la mesa con un poco de vergüenza por su anhelo, pero le era inevitable sentirlo. Conocía a la perfección el contenido de la dichosa caja y sabía también la razón por la que la había dejado: era 14 de enero.

Se sentó en una silla y tomó la caja con cuidado, moviéndola un poco para confirmar sus sospechas. La abrió y escudriñó el interior, para sacar después una de las galletas y llevarla hacia su boca. Mientras la saboreaba, pensó en el por qué de su enorme gusto por las galletas danesas y un sentimiento agridulce le recorrió entero.

También había sido un 14 de enero.

Hacía frío, eso lo recordaba. También recordaba la frustración y el rencor que sentía hacia Dinamarca, y la forma en que se negaba a hablar con él. También se negaba a salir de su habitación, porque prefería ver las mismas cuatro paredes a salir y darse cuenta de que la casa era demasiado grande para ellos dos.

— ¡_No podía hacer nada, Is, el tratado…! ¡No fue mi culpa, yo no quería que Noruega se fuera, y menos con ese cuatro-ojos!  
— ¡Pues entonces no debiste meterte en una guerra que no podías ganar desde un principio!_

Le había gritado desde su habitación como pocas veces en su vida había gritado; se sentía traicionado, abandonado. Noruega se había ido esa mañana con Suecia y el estúpido de Dinamarca no había hecho nada para evitarlo, ni le había dejado acompañarlo. Claro que no, a él sólo le interesaba su propio bien.

El danés había tratado de poner excusas y de explicarse durante algún tiempo, hasta que después lo único que escuchó fue un poco de trasteo desde la cocina. No escuchó nada más hasta un rato después. Estaba sentado en su cama, pensando en Dinamarca, en Noruega y en ese estúpido tratado por el que había sido separado de él, cuando escuchó el ruido de un plato al ser depositado en el piso. Había fruncido el ceño. Dinamarca era la persona más terca que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sin embargo, recordaba haberse sorprendido cuando escuchó lo que dijo el danés.

—_Is, horneé galletas, te dejo un plato aquí. No sé cuáles son tus favoritas, así que horneé de todas…_

Después se había reído y le había dicho que estaría en su habitación. Y después de unos minutos de silencio se dio cuenta que en verdad se había ido, dejándole con su frustración y un puñado de galletas con forma de frailecillo frente a la puerta.

Se había asomado con cuidado después de algunas horas de pensar mucho, tomando en silencio el plato de galletas y notando el silencio de la casa. Había tomado una galleta y la había metido en su boca con cautela, obedeciendo los insistentes gruñidos de su estómago que le exigían un poco de alimento.

El delicioso sabor de las galletas se había aliado con su hambre hasta que el plato quedó vacío, con sólo unas cuantas migajas en él. Había suspirado con reticencia y, sin quererlo, ya estaba encaminándose hacia la habitación del danés a paso lento. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, aunque lo hizo lentamente para avisar de su llegada. Había descubierto a Dinamarca inclinado sobre una hoja papel, escribiendo con la larga pluma de águila que usaba para las notificaciones oficiales. El danés había volteado con su sonrisa habitual, aunque Islandia la había notado algo forzada. Un poco.

—_Jengibre_ —había comentado en cuanto entró. El danés había puesto cara de confusión; evidentemente no había entendido de qué rayos hablaba—. _Las galletas que más me gustan son las de jengibre._

Y ahí Dinamarca había soltado su estruendosa risa y se había levantado para acorralarlo en un fuerte abrazo, ante el cual había forcejeado en un principio, pero no había logrado que le soltara. Y después de unos segundos terminó correspondiendo, lleno de vergüenza y algo cauteloso, porque al fin y al cabo él también lo necesitaba.

Y de ahí en más, el 14 de enero de todos los años, Dinamarca horneaba galletas de jengibre y le llevaba una caja de ellas, adornada con rojo y blanco. Y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en público, Islandia amaba esas galletas no sólo por su sabor, sino porque era también como querer a una parte del danés. Era como querer a esa parte que no era tan ruidosa ni tan egoísta, y que cocinaba estupendamente bien.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_


	5. La favorita

**Título:** _La favorita_  
**Claim:** Dinamarca  
**Para:**musa_hetaliana en LJ

* * *

**[La Favorita]**

Dinamarca se enorgullece de muchas cosas: de su idioma, su cultura, su pasado, su gente, sus ciudades y muchas otras que seguro te diría si le invitas un trago y alientas un poco su ego. Bueno, puede que incluso lo haga simplemente si alientas su ego. Quizá no necesites ni eso.

Pero el punto es que el danés ama todas esas partes de él, sobre todo porque son precisamente eso: una parte de él. Sí, sí, en este punto Noruega interrumpiría para aclarar que eso es un acto egoísta, egocéntrico y poco valorable, pero tú y yo sabemos, en secreto y sólo cuando Noruega no está presente, que no es en ese sentido; ama todo eso porque es parte de su esencia, porque sin ello, él no existiría. No sería igual.

Seguro hay cosas de las que sabes, como los festivales en verano o las hermosas nieves en invierno. Pero también hay cosas sobre las que probablemente no. Dinamarca las ama a todas y cada una, desde el festival más grande a las galletas horneadas en cualquier casa; aunque, claro, tiene sus favoritas. Están las que aprecia por su historia, las que adora por significado simbólico, las que ama por su belleza y ella. Sí, porque ella necesita una categoría propia; podría estar en todas y cada una de las demás, pero al mismo tiempo… no. Porque ella es especial.

Porque ella es su favorita.

Es un cuento, sí; un personaje ficticio, sí; pero es ella, su Sirenita. Su pequeña que había amado hasta convertirse en espuma de mar y le había enseñado tantas cosas cuando necesitaba aprenderlas.

Recordaba la primera vez que leyó el cuento. Estaba ansioso, le habían contado muchas cosas sobre él y quería verlas por sí mismo. No le decepcionó. De principio a fin, le había encantado. Había sonreído, se había emocionado y se había entristecido con el final, pero no podía imaginarse uno mejor. Desde ese momento, la Sirenita siempre ocupó un lugar especial en su corazón.

Recordaba también cómo la había presumido entre las otras naciones, con orgullo y cariño, hasta que todos se sabían la historia de principio a fin, sin importar si habían leído el cuento o no. Noruega había terminado por decirle que se callara de una vez o rompería su copia del libro, cosa que le hizo reír, pero aún así guardó silencio (porque no quería que nada le pasara a su preciado libro).

Y luego llegó Alfred.

Había estado muy entusiasmado con hacer una película sobre su pequeña, una película que le prometió espectacular. Y él había aceptado, porque nunca habría suficiente de ella para el mundo. Y, cuando el día llegó y pudo al fin ver la película, había sonreído y reído con todos, observando a su pequeña sirena cobrar vida, pero, al ver que Alfred había cambiado tantas cosas, incluído el final, decidió que nunca podría cambiar el lugar en su corazón que había ocupado el cuento original. Claro, había elogiado a Alfred con su sonrisa de siempre y una risa alegre, pero al llegar a su casa había tomado el cuento (un poco maltratado por el uso constante) y lo había leído por enésima vez. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa chispa que no cambiaría por nada.

Por eso siempre terminaba volteando hacia el mar azul y sonriendo con cariño. Por eso tenía una estatua de ella en su capital. Por eso se sentía tan orgulloso cuando alguien la mencionaba.

Porque de todas las cosas que amaba, ella siempre sería _su favorita_.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado (:_


End file.
